


Mamma Mia

by PunishedPyotr



Series: The Esteemed aireyv Crashes Rarepair Week [5]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Bondage, Drunk Sex, F/M, Femdom, Infidelity, and Ocelmantis if you squint really hard, typical cougar stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedPyotr/pseuds/PunishedPyotr
Summary: Here we go again.





	Mamma Mia

**Author's Note:**

> I know ABBA's not dead but they're still rolling in their graves over that title/summary
> 
> ANYWAY THIS WAS BASED ON A NIGHTMARE MY GIRLFRIEND HAD WHERE I WROTE EXACTLY THIS FIC, HAPPY RAREPAIR WEEK

EVA wasn’t exactly in close contact with either of her sons. That was putting it generously, actually. She was in contact with _neither_ of her sons, but at least _Eli_ knew she _existed_ , unlike David. He still “lost” her phone number or radio frequency every time she got it to him, though. So as a result, she never had any real idea of what he was up to or how things were going in FOXHOUND, except for what she heard through the grapevine (the grapevine frequently being named “ADAM”).

So, when she happened to bump - almost literally - into Psycho Mantis one day in Brno, she had no way of knowing that would happened ahead of time. It was pure coincidence. Even Mantis was surprised to see her, though in his case it was more because EVA had gotten those anti-telepathy cybernetic implants _ages_ ago and he couldn’t read her mind.

“Mantis!” she said cheerfully, smiling broadly at him, “it’s good to see you. Over here on assignment, I take it?”

“Yes,” Mantis said tersely. He could be somewhat awkward around EVA sometimes, but he got along with her better than Eli did. “Though I am not busy at the moment, there was a slight change in plans and so I won’t have anything to do until tomorrow at the earliest.”

“Target didn’t show up when expected to, huh? I know what that’s like,” EVA said, then took his arm. “Why don’t you come with me?”

“What?” Mantis was mildly taken aback.

“We have some catching up to do, and you aren’t doing anything, are you?”

“Well, no…” He let EVA lead him down the street - she already had a little restaurant in mind, one that was close to her hotel; it was quite good and very cheap, especially for an American (though since this was her idea, _she_ should treat _Mantis_ , not the other way around, admittedly). “By ‘catch up’, you mean you just want to gossip about Liquid, don’t you?”

“Ah, and here I thought you couldn’t read my mind, dear.”

“Please, that one was obvious.”

Despite that exchange, the topic of Eli didn’t actually come up until they were already seated at the restaurant with some drinks - EVA got something hard and sweet, while Mantis just got water because he drank through a straw and didn’t want to get it sticky in case he couldn’t wash it after lunch and he was just generally a cheap date like that.

“So how _have_ things been going lately?” EVA said.

“Oh, nothing out of the ordinary,” Mantis replied. He was methodically tearing his napkin into tiny pieces already. “Our budget got slashed again last month; boss was frantically rebalancing the books for a week, then he snapped and disappeared during the night and Wolf had to fly down to Mexico City to convince him to come back to headquarters. Apparently he drove there on an impulse while I was sleeping.”

“I see,” EVA said, grimacing. She heard many stories of Eli’s impulsive decisions, and every time she had to wonder if and when one of them would get him killed.

Mantis glanced up at her. “If I had been awake I would have stopped him,” he assured her. “Or at least convinced him to use vacation time for it.”

“Ah. Well, it’s good that you’re looking after him, Mantis. I know he’s very competent as a soldier, but…”

“…he is not very good at making decisions… I’m aware. Worrying about him is understandable, I do too.”

“Mm. I don’t even worry about him in the context of the battlefield, he just needs someone to take care of him off of it.”

“Oh, I agree.”

“I did hear, though,” EVA said, steepling her fingers and raising an eyebrow, “that you and he have been having a few… troubles, lately?”

“…” Mantis glanced away. “Who told you that? It was Ocelot, wasn’t it?”

“I won’t disclose my sources.”

“It _was_.” He always sounded so sour when he talked about that man.

EVA shrugged. “Anyway, he said things have been tense between the two of you. You aren’t planning to break up, are you? Or rather, are you still together right now?”

Mantis shot EVA an annoyed look. “Of course we’re still together,” he said stiffly. “We’ve just hit a bit of a rough patch, a sort of situation we do not really know how to handle… that is all. Things will settle down soon.”

“Oh, that’s good,” EVA said, leaning back in her chair. “I don’t want to think about what Eli would do if you dumped him.”

“…neither do I.”

“But, tell me - what is it you can’t figure out? I might be able to help, you know.”

“…it… it is… embarrassing.”

“We’re both adults here, Mantis.”

“It’s not the sort of thing you say in public,” Mantis said, his fingers working faster over the napkin. It was already shreds, at this point it was literally disintegrating.

EVA leaned across the table and put her hands over his, stilling them before he could move on to the tablecloth. “No one will hear us anyway,” she told him, rolling her eyes, “it’s too noisy in here and anyway, a good chunk of the people here won’t be able to understand our English conversation in the first place.”

Mantis looked at his lap. He was clearly blushing under his mask, his ears were starting to turn pink. “Well… if you really think you could give me some advice to fix this sooner rather than later…”

“Go ahead,” EVA said, letting go of his hands and sitting back again, and taking a sip of her drink.

“It is just that… well, boss and I… we have a bit of a usual pattern in—“ he glanced around, as if to confirm that no one was really listening, then lowered his voice anyway: “bedroom matters.”

“Okay,” EVA said. She was vaguely aware that as a mother she should keep her nose out of her son’s sex life, but figured it was more important to help him and his boyfriend(?) out with their relationship. “So what’s the matter?”

Mantis’ ears went redder. “We do a bit of… well, the whole domination-submission sort of roleplay. Boss especially likes it, and I find it… tolerable. We have been doing it like that for quite some time, but lately boss has been growing a bit bored with it.”

“So you’re looking for a way to spice things up?” EVA said, blinking. D/s was pretty spicy on its own, so this could get… interesting.

“Not… _exactly_ ,” Mantis said, shaking his head, “boss just wants to try out swapping our roles. But any attempts we make are thoroughly unsuccessful. Liquid is a useless top, frankly. He has no clue about what he’s doing and gets flustered when I try to talk him through it.”

“Ah,” EVA said. With the way Mantis dressed, she would have expected _him_ to the sub, but then again… Eli _was_ pretty flighty… “At least if you’re able to talk him through it then he should be able to figure it out with practice. Is that what you meant by ‘things will settle down soon’?”

Again Mantis shook his head. “I am sure that you are right that he only needs practice. The real problem lies with me,” he sighed, “I have no idea how to be submissive.”

EVA’s lips twitched. Mantis saying that had reminded her of the secondary, subconscious reason she didn’t want to admit she even had for inviting Mantis out to lunch:

She hadn’t gotten laid in forever and was horny as shit.

EVA had a wonderful, awful idea.

“You know,” she said slyly, “that sort of thing isn’t very hard to learn. I’m sure Eli could talk you through it like you do with him.”

Mantis snorted. “He is absolutely _atrocious_ trying to talk about anything sex-related, he simply isn’t frank enough for his own sensibilities. If I could not read minds then we would never get anything done.”

“Ah… well, I thought as much. Still, there are other sources that can teach you how to submit to your partner like that.”

“…” Mantis cocked his head at her, giving her a quizzical look. “Do you have a book you could recommend or something? Some sort of documentary?”

“Oh, no, with sex you want hands-on experience.”

“I thought a book would be a good place to start…”

EVA wagged a finger at him. “It’s too stiff and formal, and impersonal. You need to talk to someone who knows both you and Eli.”

“I am talking to you. …wait. Hands-on—? You’re not…”

“What’s the matter?”

Mantis blinked at her. His blush was spreading down to his neck. “Are you offering to- teach me yourself?”

EVA tilted her head in a _Now that you mention it…_ way. “If it’d be helpful, I’d be more than willing to show you the ropes. It’s practically my duty as your mother-in-law, isn’t it?” Oh wow that was a weird thing to say.

For a brief moment EVA had a pang of conscience: No matter what excuse she gave the dumbass bug, it was still trying to convince her son’s boyfriend to cheat on him with her. Mantis would end up with a lot of explaining to do once he returned to FOXHOUND headquarters. She shouldn’t do this.

To her surprise, Mantis nodded. It was hesitant ( _very_ hesitant), but he still said, “I think I would be willing to try.”

Welp, conscience and common sense out the window; EVA let her libido steer. She smiled at Mantis. “My hotel’s near here. I booked a double bed.”

Mantis sputtered. “You want to do this _now?_ ”

 _Yes, before your better judgement kicks in! Mama needs some dick!!_ “Once we’re done eating. Or I am, anyway.”

“Oh… alright.”

Mantis waited placidly as EVA got her food and ate it as fast as she could without looking like she was eating it as fast as she could. At no point between their conversation and when they finally got back to EVA’s hotel room - EVA stumbling part of the way, she was drunker than she thought - did Mantis express any trepidation or skepticism aside from a bit of uncomfortable nervousness at being propositioned by his boyfriend’s mother. With anyone else EVA would have assumed that her ‘crash course in subbery’ excuse was just that, an excuse, but knowing Mantis he was taking this very seriously. Unfortunately he could be very gullible sometimes — not quite as gullible as Eli, but gullible nonetheless. (No wonder ADAM had invested so much time in him back in the KGB…)

“How does this start?” Mantis said awkwardly once they were in the hotel room.

EVA cocked her head at him. “How do you usually start things with Eli?”

“Usually he just pesters me until I throw him onto the bed and keep him pinned there…”

“Ah… well, is that how _you_ would like to start, though?”

“…I think it would be better to start by just sitting down… but I do not really know. I…” Mantis trailed off, obviously flustered and in over his head.

“Well, sit down, then,” EVA said, gesturing to the bed. Mantis sat. “And strip.”

Mantis started. “I—“

“You know how this works, Mantis, you’re supposed to be obeying my orders now.” EVA started taking off her own clothes. Mantis meekly followed her lead. Belatedly EVA remembered the concept of a safeword. “Oh, by the way, if you get overwhelmed-“

“I am already overwhelmed.”

“Well, if you want to stop, just say… hm…”

“‘Stop’?” Mantis said with a degree of confusion. What, did he and Eli not use a fucking- oh wait, they probably didn’t need one. Mantis’ telepathy would come in handy with distinguishing insincere ‘stop’ and ‘no’s from genuine distress.

“Fine then,” EVA said. “Say,” she said, still in her underwear - Mantis was naked, but modestly covering himself with his hands - “do you like being tied up?”

“Um. I- I have never really tried it.”

EVA raised an eyebrow at him.

“…with anyone else,” Mantis corrected himself, looking away.

“Hot tip, Mantis: If you’re so embarrassed at someone knowing you like self-bondage, maybe don’t wear bondage gear as a casual outfit?”

“…”

EVA scavenged some belts from Mantis’ clothes and matter-of-factly strapped him to the bed. He didn’t protest despite having his hands pulled up above his head, exposing him; she made sure to lean _way_ over him as she did, placing her leg directly between his and flush against his crotch, but despite the mostly-bare boobs in his face EVA didn’t feel so much of a twitch from Mantis.

Hmm. This could be difficult.

“So,” EVA said, straddling his stomach and peeling off her bra, “have you ever done it with anyone besides Eli before?”

“…”

“Answer me,” EVA said sharply, reaching behind her to pinch his ass.

“Ouch! I-I’d rather not answer that.”

Shy, or hiding something? Maybe it wasn’t her place to pry. “Well, have you ever done it with a woman before?”

“…no.”

“Oh? Today’s your lucky day, then.” EVA made to toss her bra off to the side, but changed her mind and instead fastened it over the lens of Mantis’ gas mask, effectively blindfolding him. “Let me guess, you have no actual interest in women? Even less than your ostensible lack of interest in men, I mean.”

“I… I am not-“

“Answer the question, Mantis.”

“Ah… but… no. I… do not.”

“Well, that’s alright.” EVA leaned forward, kissing his forehead. Mantis seemed startled but still didn’t tell her to stop, or worse used his psychic powers to get out of this situation himself. “People always tell me Eli could pass for my genuine son, we’re so much alike… just think of it that way.”

“Like you are Eli?”

“Mmmmhm.” EVA ground back against Mantis’ crotch. Damn, still limp, but there was a bit of a stir now - probably because he was thinking about Eli. Ouch, her ego.

“A… smaller, softer Eli,” Mantis said, largely to himself.

“That’s right,” EVA cooed. “Just like him, but softer.” To emphasize this, she leaned forward to nip at Mantis’ ear, pressing her breasts up against his collarbones and neck in the process.

“Soft?” Mantis said abruptly, “EVA, yours are fake.”

EVA sat up. “Excuse me?”

“Nn… Wolf thinks it’s funny to rub her chest all over me, so I am… aware of what breasts normally feel like, and…-“

EVA slapped him across the face.

“!”

“How rude,” she scolded, “don’t you think you had better apologize for that?”

“?! I… but-”

EVA reached back and squeezed Mantis’ balls, hard enough to hurt. His whole body jerked.

“Owow _ow_ —! E- EVA!”

Why the fuck was _that_ what managed to get him passably hard? Or, better question, if this was the sort of thing that turned Mantis on, then how on Earth did he and Eli even _have_ this problem in the first place? It must be a pride issue… or, more specifically, it must be an issue about Mantis’ pride as a top…

“Well?” EVA said.

“I-“ he squirmed, “I am sorry I called your breasts fake!”

“Aw. Good boy.” EVA let go of him. “Even though you’re right, haha.”

“…” Mantis didn’t seem amused.

EVA ran her hands down his torso. He was so thin, she really needed to get in proper touch with Eli so she could nag him about making sure Mantis got something to eat regularly because he _clearly_ wasn’t handling that on his own. “So you think that just not talking will keep you from getting in trouble?”

Mantis vaguely shook his head.

“Is this what you do with Eli?” She sat back on his thighs, running her hand up his shaft. “Force him to keep his mouth shut?”

“…you know how talkative he is.”

“Even during sex?” Her own son wasn’t exactly EVA’s preferred topic of conversation in the bone zone, but it was keeping Mantis hard so she went with it. “Do you ever gag him?”

“No… ah… I find that when I force him to keep quiet on his own, he doesn’t think as loud.”

“Is that so?” EVA grabbed a condom. “It’s good that you and Eli have a system, even if it makes it more difficult to change things up…” She rolled it down Mantis’ dick. He squirmed under her. “I take it you don’t use condoms very often.”

“We don’t really need to…”

“You’re both clean and only sleep with each other?”

“Of course—“

“Yet you’re sleeping with _me_ right now-“ EVA positioned herself over Mantis’ waiting cock, practically dripping in anticipation— “Won’t Eli be mad at you?”

“Ah- this is— but—-“

“Maybe he’ll even get mad enough to _punish_ you.”

“…!”

“Though I’m sure he could do much worse than just tying your hands, blindfolding you, and pushing you around a little…” EVA sat herself down over the top of Mantis’ erection. He let out a reedy gasp as she sunk down, grinning to herself. “…and riding you whether you want me to or not…”

“It just- it just went right in—“

“Of course it did, Mantis. Pussy is self-lubricating.”

“I knew that!” Mantis said indignantly, struggling.

“Mmmhm.” EVA sighed, rocking her hips. Mantis’ penis was a little longer than average, but thin, and EVA would have preferred it to be the other way around but dick was dick and EVA was getting it. Besides, she could see what Eli saw in Mantis. His little gasps were pretty cute.

And the way he kept mumbling Eli’s name was pretty funny. EVA just couldn’t bring herself to be offended.

Humming, EVA slipped a hand down to work her clit, ignoring Mantis aside from his current status as a living sex toy. Mantis kept lolling his head back and forth, practically limp under EVA (except for his cock, of course), panting and muttering. All docile, sort of. Where was the problem, again?

EVA orgasmed _twice_ before wringing a climax out of Mantis - he called Eli’s name as it happened, and EVA had just enough time to get off one last time before Mantis went too soft to do anything with anymore. By that point he was whining at her about being tired and oversensitive, but EVA just told him to shut up. He did. She pulled off of him.

“You did a good job, Mantis,” she said sweetly as she tugged the bra-cum-blindfold off his mask. He blinked in the light of the hotel room and undid the belt keeping his wrists looped to the bedframe himself.

“Did I?” he said faintly, sitting up.

EVA was still sitting on his lap. “Of course you did, sweetie,” she said, touching the filter of his gas mask like she was booping his nose. “I think we both benefited from that little lesson.”

“…mm.”

“Be sure to take it back to Eli, alright? Though I suppose if you tell him _how_ you learned it is up to you.”

Mantis was silent for a moment. He glanced down at his lap, where his dick still had the used-up condom on it. EVA could tell even with the gas mask that he was grimacing. “I don’t think I thought this through. This was a mistake.”

“Well, _I_ liked it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate summary: EVA finally finds a way to force Eli to get in touch with her.


End file.
